


Tech With Benefits

by MoonlitGraffiti



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 5000 Words of WHAT, F/M, Have Fun In This Dumpster Y'all, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So I'm A Squip Fucker Now, Squip is Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitGraffiti/pseuds/MoonlitGraffiti
Summary: Perhaps a SQUIP isn't as rigid as you'd previously thought.





	Tech With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnanimous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170857) by [cherryclover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryclover/pseuds/cherryclover). 



> Allow me to begin by saying, I promise I write more than smut. It just... happens to be inspiration worthy. At any rate, comments are the love of my life and every comment I get makes me love you. Yes you, fic reader! Kudos are also appreciated <3

You began to wonder if your SQUIP was just a tad bit _too_ handsome. He resembled someone he thought you would listen to, exactly as promised, but perhaps he could’ve made his chosen presentation, oh, a little less… _sexy_? Face beginning to flush, you shoved the thought into the neat little box you’d created inside your head (post-SQUIP, of course), a nice little place that was dark and secluded and just the perfect spot to shove all those little _unpleasantries_ , a place (you hoped) a little too deep for him to bother with, then chained and locked and welded and sealed to your satisfaction. Even still, something in your mind told you that maybe all that wasn’t enough; he basically lived in your brain, after all. But if he ever noticed any of the thoughts you shoved into the box, he never let on, not even a whisper of it. Great, now you were thinking about the box, which meant that you were acknowledging its existence, which meant that for all intents and purposes it was currently visible and accessible, which was the exact _opposite_ of the point of it, and _God_ why did you think that was a good idea in the first place, you couldn’t hide from your _brain-_

“Based on your current levels of adrenaline, I would suggest diverting your line of thought.”

You nearly jumped out of your skin, whirling around to find none other than your SQUIP having materialized a few feet away. _Dick_. 

“How many times have I asked you NOT to do that?” you snapped, crossing your arms over your chest.

He looked thoughtful for a couple seconds before opening his mouth to respond, and _no_ , you were not interested in him waving his supercomputer-y abilities in your face.

“Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

Your SQUIP slightly deflated at being shot down, which you personally considered a victory. A slight pulse of prideful feeling rippled through you; he must have felt it too, because he narrowed his eyes, a flash of ice blue that could make your marrow feel frosty. Luminescent patterns of circuitry pulsed over his cheekbones, leaving faint echoes of cyan in the skin just beneath his eyes, and of course he was giving you that look again, that look that said “you really are just a pile of meat piloting a meat sack” - but that was highly paraphrasing. You didn’t have the time (or patience for that matter) to write novels on the “stupidity of humanity”.

“I do not find humans _stupid_ , exactly-“

“Stop reading my mind and addressing it out loud!” 

“Keep in mind that you currently appear to be the one shouting at nothing.” 

The tingle in your face foretold a manifesting blush. 

Double dick, you thought at him in your angriest tone. 

He smirked. “Better.” 

The patterns under his skin gently faded and his eyes only took moments before returning to their normal dark color, blinking sagely at you from beneath long eyelashes. It would be far easier to hate your SQUIP if he, again, wasn’t so attractive. You’d manifested someone you would listen to, alright, perhaps if not for some subconsciously wrong reasons. You couldn’t say no to that chiseled jawline, that perfectly styled hair (never out of place, ever), that frozen gaze. His professionalism was enviable as he stood straight, vest pulled tight across his chest. Even that slight bit of a beard he had going on was working for him. Wouldn’t that give someone beard rash, though? 

What were you thinking; this was a _SQUIP_. A non-physical being, essentially a massive hallucination for your brain’s own benefit. A supercomputer inside your brain, not something that could give you beard rash. Or really be interacted with… period. 

“That isn’t entirely true,” he responded, unprovoked. 

You directed your sourest glare at him. _Did I ask?_

He continued on, entirely undeterred and possibly not having noticed at all. “I can interact with you, to an extent, through electrical impulses in your sensory neurons and sympathetic nervous system.” 

“What.” 

“In theory, it means I can touch you. You simply can’t touch me.” 

Admittedly, the first thought that came into your mind resembled something of an atrocious BDSM porno (the kind with big-breasted girls that were always far too eager) or a man with some severe dominance issues. Or dominatrix. You didn’t judge. At any rate, it was highly inappropriate and there was the box, right on cue, popped open so you could slam another thought deep inside and drop-kick it halfway across the Earth, except your aim had never been all that great, and you had your doubts about being able to bury it deep enough in your mind for it to escape his watch. 

“Have you ever tried?” you asked instead, mentally high-fiving yourself for a semi-smooth transition that he (hopefully) didn’t notice. 

Your SQUIP cocked his head, actually looking thoughtful. “No,” he admitted slowly, like he was seriously considering the idea. He turned his gaze back to you, eyes curious. “You’ve never expressed interest in the possibility.” 

Your mouth opened, but you managed to slam it shut before it could betray you. His eyes narrowed; he could still see right through you like he had some kind of x-ray vision, which honestly wouldn’t surprise you at this point. 

Your heart took a leap into your throat when he took two long strides toward you, stopping a couple small paces shy. He gazed down at you, investigative and confident. 

“I am aware you find this form attractive.” 

_Fuck._

“So I didn’t want to change you, so what?” you huffed, rolling your eyes. 

The corner of his lip twitched upward in a sneer. “You can’t lie to me.” 

“Who said I was lying?” 

Not-telling-the-whole-truth-slash-diversion tactics weren’t exactly your strong point, and his glittering eyes told exactly what you feared. A knot formed in the pit of your stomach, sitting there like you’d swallowed a rock; if only he wasn’t a God-damned _mind reader_ -

“Am I supposed to ignore your thoughts?” 

“Stop it!” You flailed your arms in all directions in a display of what could only be pure desperation, luckily missing any objects in the room, and of course you couldn’t have hit him even if you wanted to. “Maybe if you weren’t so busy _spying_ on me-“

The look he gave you made you want to crawl into a hole.

Right. Stupid. So stupid. 

His patience was remarkable. “My purpose is to help you. If this form is distracting to you and therefore acting as a hindrance, I can easily rid of it.” 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” 

His eyes widened, reflecting only a drop of the surprise that came crashing down on you. That wasn’t exactly what you’d meant to say. And right, you shared emotions. To a degree. And a body. You shared a body with a computer. Sort of. The weirdness of the fact tended to breeze by most of the time and you would insist that it wasn’t _that_ strange, but when reality came knocking, it brought a battering ram. You kicked pieces of the rubble around in your head – objective, quantum nanotechnology, pill, processor, circuitry, blue, eyes, face, suit, _hot_ \- Okay that was enough. There had to be something you could think of that didn’t involve your SQUIP. Didn’t you have an assignment due in a couple days? He’d made sure you’d finished it. Damn him and his _time management skills_ \- Well, what about finals? Finals were next month. You wouldn’t have to study for a while, but you could go to the library and play with puppies. Puppies! Your heart fluttered in your chest just thinking about it. If there was anything worth the pain of testing, it was definitely tiny balls of fluff and baby teeth. 

Something twitched in the back of your head, and suddenly your SQUIP was right in your face. 

You leapt back. “Dude! Personal space!” 

It was kind of redundant, but you hadn’t really had the time to think about it. He narrowed his eyes, studying you a little too closely. 

“Your pupils are rather dilated,” he commented, like it wasn’t something random and offhand. “I can feel your pulse and blood pressure elevating. You can’t lie to me.” 

A rogue shiver traveled up your spine. _Traitor_. “Who said I was?” 

“You are attempting to disguise the excitement phase.” 

His eyes briefly flashed blue, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. However, it drew attention to the dilation of his own pupils, blown wide and not easy to ignore. You tugged at the collar of your shirt. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Yes, you do,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

Oh yes you did. You ensured that your dash for the other side of the room was controlled and hurried past your SQUIP, taking care to give him a decent berth. You really shouldn’t have been noticing such things about a computer program, about some hallucination about as real as a bad drug trip, and maybe it was just time to go to bed. Letting your borderline-inappropriate thoughts run rogue in your dreams sounded a lot easier to explain. If you could fly in your dreams, you could fantasize about a computer. You yanked off one sock then the other, trying to think about anything but the form slowly approaching out of the corner of your eye. 

“I highly doubt your body releases pheromones due to the presence of socks.” 

“Clearly you’ve never had a really good pair of cotton socks, my friend.” 

He groaned quietly behind you. Even that was enough to get the hair on the back of your neck to stand up, and he definitely noticed. His presence grew closer and closer until you could feel him leaning over your shoulder, hanging back just enough to make you all prickly. 

“I am here to assist you. You are clearly in distress.” 

You gulped, heart pounding. _No shit_.

“I am capable of providing what you need.” 

“I thought you didn’t want me doing that,” you replied spitefully, hating the way your voice wavered. 

Something settled lightly on your shoulders. “Consider it a learning exercise.” He moved his hands away, something you weren’t sure if you should’ve been happy or disappointed about. 

You turned around to face him, surprised to find his eyes oddly kind. “A learning exercise?” 

He nodded. “Of course. I am willing to permit such an indulgence, provided it has a purpose.” 

It seemed like a bit of a stretch, but you weren’t precisely in a mood to turn that down. “Um… okay.” You shuffled your feet for a moment, unsure of how he wanted to proceed. He started to shrug out of his jacket and you watched as it disintegrated into thin air, like it had never even existed in the first place, and reminded yourself sternly not to gawk. Despite his protests to the contrary, your SQUIP most definitely had an ego, and you had no intention of adding to it. 

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, and your cheeks heated up in a flash. Of course he’d heard you. 

“Strip,” he ordered firmly. 

A shock traveled through your body, and it had nothing to do with him. His eyes were teasing, _delighted_ even, as he stared you down and pushed his sleeved up to his elbows. The vest moved with him, flexed with the muscles of his chest. God, you hated him. 

“I can’t help you with that,” he pointed out. 

That was definitely worth the glare you tossed before pulling your shirt over your head. Thank you, Captain Obvious. 

It slid off easily and you tossed it over your desk chair, fully expecting a word of reprimand, but he only silently took in your body with his eyes. Despite the fact that your SQUIP was with you at all times, stripping in front of him suddenly made you feel extremely exposed, in a way that you had never felt before; he was always respectful and dismissed his physical form and kept silent when you were changing or in the shower, but he must have known what you looked like naked. Still, the thought was not comforting in the slightest. 

He continued to stare, sternly urging you on without words. You unbuttoned the top of your jeans, just watching the way his eyes followed your fingers as you popped the second button and undid the zipper, and he still didn’t look away when you grabbed the hips of your pants. You bit your lip and paused. You didn’t need to feel self-conscious. A soothing presence washed over your brain that you recognized as _him_ , and you sighed shakily before shimmying your jeans down your legs and you stepped out of them coolly. (And thankfully, gracefully.) 

“Your shape is close to the ideal female form.” 

“Close” was never really a synonym for “good” to you, but he said it with such warmth and approval that you could almost believe it was. His eyes were nearly glowing with appreciation as he stepped closer. Your chest constricted and your breath caught in your throat. Breathing was overrated anyway, wasn’t it? You hugged your arms around your torso; it was cold and this was insane and what were you even _thinking_ -

A shock pulsed at the base of your brain. 

“Ow, hey-!”

He looked down at you with disapproval. “You have no need to hide yourself.” 

Was that a hint of a blush on his face? 

Rather than push him for an answer, you decided to listen and avoid an avid session of shock therapy, and slowly released your hold on your body, letting your arms fall loosely to your sides. You pushed your shoulders back out of habit, something you didn’t realize put your chest on such display. You glanced uneasily at your breasts, which didn’t have the decency to know the meaning of neither subtlety nor relaxation, then up at your SQUIP, who actually seemed to approve of you. His dark eyes held something back from you, but it was enough to make excitement start to pool low in your gut. 

“You need to remove all of it.” 

Your stomach dropped through the floor. _All of it?_ You looked at him in disbelief, barely able to keep your jaw closed, and simply stood for a moment, dumbfounded. But he did not relent. It left you doubtful that he’d been programmed for much more than “get what I want and get it now/ASAP”; it sort of explained why he could be so patient at times and so demanding at others, at least. But you’d also handed the controls over to him, so to speak, and were probably risking a shock for every moment you were procrastinating, but it still wasn’t the worst idea. It wasn’t like giving your keys to a rabid raccoon. From this angle, it was more like risking your sanity by _trying to fuck a hallucination_ \- Maybe you really were on drugs. 

There was a familiar tingle near your brain stem that served as a warning, and you reached behind you to unhook your bra and let it fall to the floor, flinching when the chilly air assaulted your chest full on. 

“It’s cold,” you muttered. 

Within moments, your SQUIP had swept into your personal space and grabbed you by the waist, his hands warm and slightly tingly, and buried his face between your breasts. You gasped in surprise and fought to keep from stumbling backwards. What was he _doing_ -

He kissed your chest all over, tightening his grip on you, trailed down to one of your nipples. He took it into his mouth and suddenly everything felt electrified, making you fuss and moan as he toyed with you. It wasn’t real, but that didn’t matter when it felt like this, like he wanted this too. It felt like a real tongue, one with just a bit of a spark, licking and teasing until your nipple hardened beneath his mouth and your chest started heaving, only to move to your other side and repeat. It was honestly heavenly, better than most people you’d been with –probably because your SQUIP knew exactly which neurons to fire and what was happening when- but your knees began to wobble, and you reluctantly pulled back and away. He didn’t question you at all, only already knew. 

You escorted him to your bed and sat down quietly. He didn’t join you, opting to stand instead and watch you. His face was definitely flushed now and a light bit of sweat glistened on his forehead, but his breathing kept stubbornly even, and the front of his pants showed no sign of arousal. You narrowed your eyes disapprovingly, and when you glanced back up at him, that telltale smirk had returned. 

“You’re enjoying this too much, you know. It makes you look like an asshole,” you commented dryly. 

It only made it worse. “I don’t have to assist you with this, if you believe it creates such a souring in my demeanor.” 

_Asshole._

“A bit redundant, don’t you think?” 

“Get over here,” you hissed. 

He took his time about it, but did as you asked. You laid back on the covers and inched up to the headboard and he followed, crawled onto the bed one limb at a time, and loomed threateningly over you. Your eyes met and his flickered cyan, looking as wild as you’d ever seen, but he held steady as he resumed his attentions to your chest. You couldn’t keep from moaning and curled your fingers into the headboard, a bit embarrassed that you already needed it. How could he stay so composed? 

“I may feel sexual pleasure through you, but my self-control is superior to yours,” he replied aloud, taking a break from you. You couldn’t find it in you to be offended. 

A feeling of need was gathering between your legs, crying out for your attention, and you released your death grip on the bed to reach down and hook your thumbs into band of your underwear. They slid down your legs with no resistance, and your SQUIP moved out of the way just long enough for you to fling them across the room, but allowed you no more than that. He was straddling your thighs in no time, hands on either side of your torso for balance, and the look in his eyes was positively starving. For power or your body, you couldn’t say, but suddenly that chill in the room was back and goosebumps rose on your skin. 

He smiled a crooked smile and gave you one more cursory glance before licking a stripe down your neck, lazy and yet somehow arousing, and continued on at an agonizing pace, took ages to make it to your nipples again, spent an awfully long time “appreciating” them- the feeling between your legs was growing impatient, and you longed to reach between them and touch yourself, even just a little bit-

“No,” he growled, and ran his hands along the curve of your waist. 

“But _why_?” Your voice came out embarrassingly high pitched, more like a whine than a real question. 

Those circuitry patterns flashed under his skin again, and you could’ve sworn his fingers gave you a stern electric shock. “This is a learning experience for your personal benefit. It would be pointless for you to stimulate yourself as you would in a normal masturbation session.” 

_Was he actually put off by your suggestion?_

You didn’t get the chance to even think about asking, because he returned to his task, and vigorously at that. Sparks flew from his tongue as it traveled, making being still even harder. Every touch left you breathless and stirred up feelings of arousal that you hadn’t thought possible, blossomed from every trail and mark he made, and before you knew it you were feeling warm all over. Your pulse echoed in your ears as you watched him move down your stomach (and if your muscles there contracted, it wasn’t like you could help it). _Closer_ , your body urged him as he approached the apex of your thighs. His mouth lifted from your skin and his hands followed the curve of your body, leaving a tingling warmth in their wake, down your waist, over your hips and the tops of your thighs, and settled them on the inside of your legs. You trembled a little with the anticipation, almost upset that he’d stopped. His gaze –it was definitely glowing for sure, you weren’t hallucinating that part- had returned to that lively shade of near electric blue. 

“Now, pay close attention.” 

You gulped, but managed a nod. It seemed to satisfy him, and his fingers drew over the curls between your legs, and you gasped out loud when a jolt of pleasure shot through you. He found your most sensitive spot in a matter of seconds and worked it over expertly. God you felt so helpless, boneless. You grit your teeth and dug your fingers into the headboard, heat building in the pit of your stomach. _Already?_ Maybe he had something to brag about after all, you thought briefly before you lost yourself in the fog rolling in over your mind. 

“How is this not _real_?” you panted, lifting your hips from the bed and praying he understood. 

“Your muscles are simply controlled by neurons, and my electrical impulses interact with them. And your clitoris is the most neuron-dense organ in both the male and female body.” He had to stop to breathe, and you noted with a hint of satisfaction that his face had gone red and a shining bead of sweat trickled down his face, a crystal betrayal. You felt a familiar wetness between your legs, and you were only waiting for a millisecond before his fingers caressed smoothly between your folds. On instinct, you spread your legs wider and held your breath. Air was a commodity, and soon you wouldn’t be able to afford it. _Why was your SQUIP so attractive again?_

If he heard the thought, he didn’t reply to it this time; he circled your clit with his thumb while he reached between your lips and parted them, wet them with his now-slick fingers, and lightly teased your entrance in a way that made you feel absolutely sinful. You moaned aloud, hoping to encourage him. His eyes snapped up to yours, almost like you’d startled him. What if… You couldn’t resist sneaking a glance at the crotch of his pants, just to possibly confirm your suspicions, and- yes. There, between his legs, was the telltale outline of an erection. Unexpected satisfaction bloomed in your chest, making you feel strangely proud. His eyes, however, darkened, storm clouds on the horizon, heavy with rain. He pushed a finger inside you, gentle but firm, and a jolt shot down your legs, making your toes curl with pleasure. 

“Yes,” you gasped, scraping your nails against the wood of the headboard. “Please.” 

Apparently satisfied with that, he withdrew from you and reinserted his finger inside you, stroking your inner walls. He was panting a little now, unable to keep his composure up any longer. You longed to throw your legs around his body, but with a pang of disappointment knew the effort was futile. Closer, that was all you wanted. Chest to chest, hearts beating strong and fast against one another. You grasped the sheets in your fists and yanked hard, trying to satisfy your frustration. 

He leaned forward, right next to your ear, and whispered, “I don’t have a heart,” before inserting a second finger inside you. You moaned in response; you were starting to feel tingly all over and things were starting to go fuzzy. 

“Don’t you think I know that?” you somehow managed to reply, fussing about on the covers. 

He didn’t reply, but his fingers got to work. They twisted and scissored and curled and stroked, hitting all kinds of nerves and stretching you in the absolute best of ways, and your body tensed against him, tried to squirm a little lower and make him push in deeper. There was no way you were going to last much longer if he kept this up; the warm feeling in your gut had grown into a pool, surely it would have to spill soon. You sighed heavily, melting into his touch. 

“I presume I am doing well to satisfy you.” 

If you’d had the mental capacity, you would’ve rolled your eyes. “What do _you_ think?” 

He suddenly shoved his fingers in deeper, faster, harder than ever before, making you cry out. It seemed like he was doing ten different things at once and it made you feel dizzy; your head was spinning and he only had two fingers inside you when it felt like four and he was still circling your clit at impossible speed and you could feel his want inside your mind, mixed together with yours and it was hard to tell whose desire was whose anymore, and in your pleasure-induced haze you somehow managed to spot the bulge in his pants, _God_ he must have been hard as a diamond- the thought made you subconsciously lick your lips and you found yourself wishing you could pleasure him too, until he hit a sweet spot inside you and your walls contracted around him and you bucked your hips off the bed. 

“Keep going,” you panted. 

It barely seemed like he was listening. He couldn’t look at you anymore and he had started to groan, a low and long sound that shot right to the base of your spine, but he obeyed, and somehow the pace quickened even further to the point where your entire nervous system was burning and tingling and made of lightning and you couldn’t move, but you weren’t entirely sure you wanted to. You felt your orgasm building in the pit of your stomach, hot and irresistible and you whined, begging for release. He shuddered before you, slammed his free hand down beside your hip, arm trembling with the effort of holding himself up. 

“SQUIP,” you grunted. 

His head snapped up to attention, eyes blazing cyan and barely able to focus on you. Your gazes met briefly and you absorbed everything you could; the wild look in his eyes, the flush on his face that had now crept down his neck, the way his chest heaved like he was drowning, and yet he did not stop his task. He looked absolutely debauched. The sight was more than enough, and your inner walls spasmed around his fingers. With a shudder, orgasm came crashing over you, driven through you by a pair of electric blue eyes. You cried out, echoed by a desperate cry from your SQUIP, and strong tremors shook his body at the same time you felt a soaking wetness between your legs and an answering trembling in your limbs, before his arms gave out and he dropped to his elbows with a breathy moan, leaving his forehead inches from yours. Being this close to him felt strangely intimate. You were in the same space, sharing the same experience, even the same _air_. He simply blinked at you for a moment. It was probably as close to a glitch as you’d ever come across. 

It couldn’t last, though, and you found him pushing himself up to his knees far too soon. The telltale spot on the front of his pants vanished rapidly and his usual stern demeanor quickly fell into place as he stepped off your bed. He materialized himself a new jacket and was brushing off the legs of his trousers before you had even managed to sit up. 

Your SQUIP met your eyes, almost seeming hesitant. Had you not known any better, you might have said he even looked a bit shy. Surely you were imagining the light blush covering his cheeks. 

“Did you find it to be a worthwhile learning experience?” he asked, voice as smooth as ever. 

Unable to find your voice, you only nodded. 

“Good. I hope you retained some information about manual sexual intercourse with another individual.” 

Surprisingly, he didn’t continue. _Was this it?_ Why did the thought of never doing this again make you feel so… disappointed? You were fortunate to have done it once; you shouldn’t have been hoping for anything else. You swallowed your discontent, trying to be grateful to your SQUIP for what he had already done. 

“Thank you,” you murmured, pushing yourself up into a sitting position. “I… appreciate your instruction.” Far more squirmed in your stomach, but you elected to ignore it. 

“It was no trouble. I am here to assist.” 

You drew your knees up to your chest, suddenly feeling exposed. “… I don’t suppose…”

 _Don’t do it._

He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. “Suppose?” 

_Put it in the box._

“Well…”

_Put it the damn box._

“It would be advantageous that you finish your thoughts.”

_Don’t fucking ask him-_

“I don’t suppose we could perhaps… have a follow up lesson?” You focused on picking nail polish off your toes to distract from the near-certain disappointment he was about to whack you with. “I just found it very… beneficial, not to mention stimulating to my physical and mental wellbeing.” 

He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. You chewed your lip as he ran the option through his head, then slowly turned to you. Your SQUIP was absolutely impossible to read; dude would’ve had some mad poker skills, had he bothered with the game and, you know, been human. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie. 

“I could see where another session could be beneficial to you. Orgasms release endorphins that will improve your mood and relieve pain, sex can improve your cardiovascular health, relieve stress, and I have noticed your difficulty with your sleep patterns. Very well.” 

Your heart leapt into your throat. “Very well?” 

“I will continue to assist you for the time being, yes. At least until you develop enough skill to secure a partner of your own.” 

By God you could’ve _kissed_ him.


End file.
